A Sweet Treat
by A-rav
Summary: Ruby gets Weiss to try her first ever chocolate-chip cookie. RubyxWeiss (Reiss)


**Author's note- here's another one-shot this one is a Reiss pairing inspired by a comment by /u/MINECRAFT_BIOLOGIST on reddit (again link to comment that gave me idea for r/Reiss/comments/1qidy8/you_like_cookies_dont_you_ squidweiss) read, review, favorite, follow, and as always enjoy!**

It was a completely normal day in Team RWBY's dorm; Weiss was studying while Ruby was eating an exceptionally large plate of chocolate chip cookies. As Weiss tried to concentrate on her studies for Professor Ooblecks class she was becoming more and more distracted as her girlfriend continued to noisily shove the sugary treat into her mouth, Weiss grew increasingly annoyed as the distraction the eating red-head was causing making it incredibly difficult to study the already dry history of the Faunus War.

"Ruby do you have to eat so loud?" Weiss huffed in an aggravated tone; whatever Ruby answered with was muffled by the mouthful of the baked good she had already jammed into her mouth too fast to chew all of it.

"Ruby swallow your food before you swallow or you'll choke, you dolt," Weiss sighed, her girlfriend was something else.

Ruby took a moment to chew and swallow the cookies that were in her mouth before she answered her girlfriend who was still just staring at her waiting for a response "I said sorry Weiss, but you know how much I love cookies, I can't help myself" the younger girl said already reaching for more cookies assuming that her answer was good enough for Weiss, when her hand was slapped away from the plate by a pale slender hand.

"Really Ruby?" Weiss said exasperatedly at how her girlfriend was already reaching for more cookies right after being scolded "They can't be that good" at this statement Ruby gasped "How can you say that?! Cookies are the best food ever!" she stated with the utmost confidence. Weiss just shrugged "I wouldn't know I've never had chocolate chip cookies" this caused Ruby's silver eyes to widen in disbelief at the words her snowy-haired girlfriend had just uttered. "Wha….never…. never had cookies….before….?" the unbelieving girl sputtered her mind almost incapable of wrapping around the concept of someone never having eaten chocolate chip cookies. Then her expression changed to one of determination "We must fix this situation, you haven't experienced delicious till you eat chocolate chip cookies" she explained as she grabbed the plate of cookies and jumped towards the startled older girl who had not been expecting this reaction.

"Ruby what are you doing? Get off me!" Weiss shouted pushing the overexcited Ruby away "I'm helping you Weiss! Everyone loves cookies they're delicious, please try one." Ruby implored holding out the plate towards Weiss. "Ruby I'm trying to study" Weiss said gently trying to push the plate her girlfriend was holding away from her, Ruby did not take the hint still holding the plate in front the pale heiress.

"Oh come on Weiss, pleeeeaaaassssee" Ruby said pouting. Weiss just stared at her girlfriend before slumping her shoulders slightly and sighing defeated "oh fine close your eyes, I don't like people watching me eat" at these words Ruby's face lit up as she beamed a big smile at the pale girl sitting across from her "Okay" she joyously exclaimed as she shut her eyes. She felt the plate taken from her and heard the distinct clink of the plate be placed on the table, then suddenly she felt a pull on her hood as Weiss grabbed her hood and before Ruby could react she was thrown out of the dorm. "Weeeeiiiissss" she yelped as her body hit the floor outside of the dorm.

"Sorry Ruby, but I want to study and you're a nuisance at the moment" Weiss began through the now closed door "I'll make it up to you after I'm done studying" she said, this was a real sign of how far her relationship with Ruby had gone, before they had started dating Weiss would have never thought of apologizing for her action to her hyperactive partner. Weiss sat back down and continued studying the history of the Faunus War. The time passed slowly as Weiss turned the pages of her textbook occasionally taking notes on important events. Though the pale skinned girl soon found her mind being drawn back to the plate of cookies her adorable girlfriend had insisted on her trying "_Why does Ruby like these so much anyway_?" she thought as she looked at the plate, there weren't many cookies left on the large plate after Ruby had gotten done with it "_They can't be that good…. can they_?" she thought thinking for a minute before deciding to try one. She picked up a single cookie from the few that remained on the plate and taking a dainty and refined bite like she was taught throughout her structured upbringing. Weiss took a bite of the cookie, she was immediately hit with how sweet and…. delicious the baked treat is "_Now I understand why Ruby likes these, they are amazing!"_ and as if on cue the red-cloaked Ruby suddenly appeared standing behind Weiss in a shower of rose petals, leaning slightly in over the startled girls shoulder "_How did she get into the room, the door wasn't even opened_" Weiss thought her ice blue eyes widening in confusion as she looked from her girlfriend to the still unopened door.

"So how do you like the cookies Weiss?" Ruby asked with a sly smile delighted in having caught her girlfriend eating the cookies, Weiss too embarrassed to notice this merely turns her head and takes another bite of the cookie as a sign of affirmation to Ruby's question. Ruby watched her girlfriend eat the cookie for a moment as a mischievous glint entered her silver eyes "Hey Weiss?" Ruby asked innocently, Weiss her mouth full of cookie and seemingly forgetting her previous admonishments to Ruby about talking while eating tried answering "mmhh?" "You know what else is sweet?" she asked as she walked around to stand on Weiss' right side. Weiss still not wanting to answer her girlfriend out of embarrassment at being caught red-handed eating cookies right after not eating them when offered by Ruby continued to take bites out of the cookie in her hand "mmhh?" she mumbled through the cookie bite in her mouth.

Without warning Ruby pounced on Weiss knocking her off the chair and onto the ground as she straddled the surprised heiress while pinning her arms above her head with her own. As Ruby's silver eyes met Weiss met ice blue she leaned down closer to the blushing girl's face, whose lips still had the cookie in them and locked lips with her in a searing kiss in which she also took the cookie out of her lips and ate it herself. Coming up for air as her lungs began burning Ruby licked her lips savoring the taste of the cookie and of the vanilla-like taste that was ever present on Weiss' lips. Looking down at her beautiful girlfriend whose chest was moving up and down trying to fill her lungs with air and her normally alert ice blue eyes half-lidded Ruby said in a mischievous voice "So sweeter than that cookie am I right?"

After she caught her breath from the surprise kiss Weiss looked up at Ruby and grinned equally mischievously at the girl sitting on her, taking a pause to think before answering the question "I don't know I think I need another taste" she said as she put her hand behind Ruby's neck and pulled the other girl down and captured her lips in another searing kiss, though this one lasted longer than the first without the cookie to interfere this time. Though after the kiss was broken Ruby reached over to the plate and took another cookie much to the amusement of her girlfriend, Ruby just shrugged as she took a bite of the cookie and this time making sure to swallow before answering "What can I say?" as she went down for another kiss.


End file.
